


Fighting Feelings

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles keeps his hair, Cherik - Freeform, DOFP storyline kind of, F/M, M/M, WIP, but also apocalypse, but he lost his ability to walk another way, days of future past mainly, he can walk but only with the serum that hank made him, lots of feels and fluff eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: Raven is dating Erik, and Charles and Erik are best friends and even though they started out hesitant they soon become fast friends. Soon enough the first person either of them turn to is the other – they’re not sure who started (but it was Charles who was just bursting to tell someone and Raven isn’t interested) The two of them then begin to stay up until 3 am talking on the phone, steadily growing closer and closer…until they’re closer than Raven knows.Charles starts to feel guilty when he realizes he has feelings for Erik and tries to distance himself from Erik.  Needless to say, it gets interesting.





	

**1.**

It’s late when Raven comes home to the mansion and Charles is _very_ aware of that. As a telepath he likes to think he’s very attuned to all of his students, his sister especially. He sat in the living room, drumming his fingers on the television remote as his eyes flicker from the TV to the door, it would have been easy to just use his telepathy, to reach out and see if he could find her, but he had promised her that he wouldn’t read her mind and for the most part he tried to keep his promise.

 

It was when he was lost in his own reverie, worrying about his sister and mentally debating whether he should try to reach her telepathically without waking any of the students when he hears the door creak open, the rhythmic sound of rain reaching his ears and he maneuvers his wheelchair over to the door, fully prepared to give Raven a lecture about being late. Except when he gets there, there’s Raven, wringing her hair out (On the floor, mind you, he’ll have some words with her about the hazards with that.) and laughing with some guy…

 

            “ _Ahem”_

“Oh – Charles…What are you doing still up?”

 

He arches a brow, for the moment ignoring the man she’s with.

 

“Are you surprised? I run the school, I’m making sure troublesome students don’t cause trouble, now, tell your friend goodnight”

With a slight smug smirk, he turns his chair and heads down the hall.

 

Catching a passing thought as he goes:

 

                                    _What an interesting specimen._


End file.
